


The Hunting Party

by trollmela



Series: Captive [1]
Category: Troy (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hermaphrodites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollmela/pseuds/trollmela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outside Troy, a hunting party could quickly turn into a raiding party. Odysseus found hunting quite relaxing — raiding less so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunting Party

**Author's Note:**

> Dubious (or non) consensual sex is mentioned in the story, but it is not explicit, nor is it made clear which of the two it is.

Outside Troy, a hunting party could quickly turn into a raiding party. Odysseus found hunting quite relaxing — raiding less so.

They came across the couple by chance, and at first it seemed as if a Greek soldier had captured himself a Trojan wench. She was lying on her back on hard pebbles of the riverbank, and her clothing was bunched up around her thighs while her conqueror lay atop her, enjoying himself between her legs.

He was big and, even in Odysseus’ eyes, a brute. The Ithacan finally recognized him as being not a Greek, but a Trojan warrior who had slain many Greeks in battle. There was no small feeling of satisfaction when he gave the signal to attack.

Before the Trojan had even a chance to defend himself, the Greeks had wrenched him away from his woman and slit his throat.  
Astonishingly, the Trojan woman did not move from her position, except to close and stretch out her legs. She did not scream in fear the way women usually did when a raiding party came across them, and she looked the Greeks in the eye frankly and unafraid.

Two Greeks grasped her and pulled her off the ground.

“What about her?” They asked Odysseus.

She was beautiful, and Odysseus was tempted. But he had no taste for taking prisoners today.

“Let her go,” he ordered. To the woman he said: “Go back to Troy.”

“You’re letting me go?” She asked in an unusually deep voice.

“Yes. Go back to your city.”

She did not run. She gazed contemplatively into the direction of the city and then deliberately turned and slowly walked away in the opposite direction.

Odysseus was stunned. He drove his heels into his horse and followed her.

“That is not where Troy lies.”

“No, it is not,” the woman replied calmly. “I’m not going back to have another brute take me as his wife.”

“Where are you going then?”

“I don’t know. Some place where I can keep some sheep, toil a piece of land and be by myself in peace.”

“The road is dangerous, especially for a woman.”

She smiled. “You’re right, the way is dangerous, but I am no woman.”

Odysseus raised his eyebrows and studied her from head to toe. She wore a long chiton of the kind both men and women wore. Nevertheless, the swell of her breasts was easy to make out.

“I’m a hermaphrodite.”

If it was possible, the Ithacan’s eyebrows rose even higher and he studied her again. Along the inside of a leg he spied a trickle of blood.

“You’re bleeding,” he said, assuming that the husband had been too rough.

But the hermaphrodite merely replied: “It’s that time of the month, and I have not had a chance to take care of it yet.”

They had left his party a good way behind by now, and Odysseus halted his horse in the hermaphrodite’s path to stop her.

“What’s your name?”

“Paris-Alexandros.”

The name was male, so he would think of him as mostly male.

“I’ve changed my mind,” Odysseus said with a smile. This was a flower that would not wilt in captivity.

Now it was Paris’ turn to raise an eyebrow.

“Oh?”

“Yes. I’m not letting you go after all.”


End file.
